lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariska
'''Mariska' (マリスカ Marisuka) AKA "The Queen of Psychedelia" is one of the Dark Purveyors of Lollipop Chainsaw. ''She is the third and only female member of the Dark Purveyors that Juliet Starling faces. She is voiced by Shawnee Smith. Lollipop Chainsaw During the summoning of the Dark Purveyors, Mariska is the first to speak, expressing her personal disgust to be in the presence of Earth. As she and the other Dark Purveyors are informed to separate and "rot" San Romero, she primarily resided amongst the O'Bannon Farm as her targeted area. Unlike the previous Dark Purveyors, Mariska does not directly confront nor challenge Juliet, until near the end when a boss fight is initiated. Instead she leads her and Nick through a maze of psychedelic trips, causing much confusion in turn to the events. Mariska is first encountered at Psychedelia, after Juliet defeats Chat the giant Chicken. When searching for Rosalind, a pair of arms, grabs Juliet by the shoulders and pushes her aside. This causes curiosity and cautious confusion to Juliet. Mariska will then turn the keys of the bus and Juliet will have escaped Psychedelia and somehow managed to land on a Tractor. As similar event then reoccurs, Mariska will re-summon Juliet, only to have introduced three more giant Chickens, and three mechanical ones. Juliet will find herself on a tractor once again. When Juliet goes on to continue her search for Rosalind, she stumbles and finds a Mariska in clever disguise as Rosalind, riding the bus encouraging her to enter. As the two begin a conversation, Juliet grows suspicious as Mariska claims that she managed fix the bus, unaware that Rosalind has little knowledge about transportation vehicles. As Mariska rides her bus closer, she begins to reveal who she is, when they all reenter Psychedelia. Unlike her fellow Purveyors, Mariska acts oddly welcoming towards Juliet and Nick, showing a great sign respect towards her enemies, despite having knowledge of Juliet's heroic intentions. Her goals are also somewhat different in comparison to the other Purveyors, appearing to be tied up in achieving a large collective unconsciousness, as opposed to direct mayhem and death that is brought upon by the other Purveyors. As Mariska formally confronts Juliet, Juliet angered, comments about a stench that appears to be sourced from her. Mariska offended, reveals to Juliet that she has somehow put Rosalind in some form of influence. This thus begins the boss fight. Mariska will begin to battle Juliet, in a subtle, seemingly harmless way. Her primary attacks are the use of Psychedelic Bubbles, that will come in several pairs to trap its victim. Eventually a sawing of the center reveals Mariska's mystical abilities to duplicate herself, whenever a dismembered half is regenerated. This gradually provokes Mariska, later causing a more violent and aggressive Purveyor. Juliet manages to escape Psychedelia, when Mariska's right collar bone is slit. Weakened Mariska makes a peaceful goodbye sitting at the top of leafless tree. She is later decapitated and her Sitar gets destroyed. Influences *Jefferson Airplane *Aldous Huxley *BAD fashion sense Character Description Appearance Mariska's outfit is heavily influenced by the hippie sub-culture, as most of her attire prominently retain to it. Mariska wears a red colored head band with an oblique design and a silver three-leaf clover piece in front with a long-beaded necklace. Her clothes include a slightly torn, bell-bottom jeans with flowers design on her right leg, an off-shoulder, yellow belly top dashiki with a faded psychedelia design and reddish birkenstock boots. She sports her look with make up, such as teal/light green lipstick and multi-colored nail polish. Mariska's skin is an unusual pale green, and appears to be at a stage where she is rotting, as Juliet and Nick comment about a stench that appears to be sourced from her. Her necrosis can easily be seen within her sitches that go around her forehead, neck, front lining of her abdomen, waist, hands and shoulders. The necrosis also appears to have deteriorated her navel and parts of her chest. Personality Mariska is shown to be the least violent of the Dark Purveyors. She appears to be friendly, calm and peaceful but also a bit deviant. Like the Hippie stereotype, she appears to be high, as she appears to be dazed and absent during her confrontation with Juliet. She may also be considered the most mystical of the Dark Purveyors, noting her peculiar super-abilities. Powers 'Abilities' *'Illusions': Mariska has the ability to conjure or influence others into a states of illusion. This includes her abilities to manipulate other people's minds, send them into another dimension that may be their inner subconscience, impersonating others or confusing and teleporting others to locations that they have previously entered. *'Levitation': Mariska is never seen standing within the game. She always appears to be able to levitate even when she is weakened. It is unknown whether she has this ability or whether it is the result of her induced illusions. *'Teleportation': Mariska will often teleport herself in other locations of the game in order dodge or avoid upcoming or occuring attacks. It is unknown whether she has this ability or whether it is the result of her induced illusions. *'Psychic Bubble': Mariska will often encase herself within the barrier of a bubble. The bubble doesn't appear to be the cause of her levitation ability, but its presence may be for the purpose of protecting herself from attacks, to receive less damage. It is unknown whether she has this ability or whether it is the result of her induced illusions. *'Telekinetic Abilities': Mariska is capable of levitating others than herself. Primarily her Bubble Blasts are what levitate the player, but she has other attacks that cause the character to float. Mariska will perform a sedative dance when the player has failed to defeat with finishing strikes; This will lift the player in the air and then slam them to the ground, causing a spark of light to appear off of her. It is unknown whether she has this ability or whether it is the result of her induced illusions. *'Replication': Mariska is highly noted for her ability to replicate herself into multiple others through a sliced seperation of her body. Once seperated her halves will regenerate, not only recreating another Mariska, but another Sitar. Mariska will often only do this if she is provoked through an attack if she cannot defeat the character alone; she will then continue to multiply herself by tearing herself apart. She has only been known to split into eight. It is unknown whether she has this ability or whether it is the result of her induced illusions. 'Long Range' *'Bubble Blasts: Mariska is capable of creating bubbles that does not necessarily bring real harm to Juliet, but traps her when caught and decreases her health. *'''Big Pecker:' '''As seen within earlier within the level, Mariska can summon a chicken head attached to a thin mechanical support that allows the chicken to eleongate it's neck and "peck" Juliet harming her. Mariska is always seen riding the chicken when displaying this attack. *'Need a Hand?: Mariska will create a large version of her hand that rises out of a pit. It will slowly land itself unto the platform and start crawling towards Juliet. Juliet recieves miminal damage when harmed by this attack. The background will change to screens of Mariska's left eye. *'''Pretty Gritty Butterflies: She is capable of creating prism-colored butterflies that will suddenly appear and attach themselves unto Juliet. This will decrease Juliet's health and slow her down. The background will change into a dark screen with the butterflies fluttering their wings. *'Rocket's Red Glare': Mariska can summon a rocketship that will have rocket boosters emit flames and target itself towards Juliet. It will start spinning and won't stop until Juliet is either harmed or a period of time has past. The background will change into a scenario of flying fungus and mushrooms. 'Close Range' *'Tractor Factor': Mariska will suddenly appear riding a tractor that will chase Juliet down during the boss battle. It is possible that two Mariskas can ride two tractors at the same time, surrounding Juliet. When hit Juliet will recieve minimal damage to her health. *'Napalm Field': Mariska summons bombs that surround her and explode when Juliet approaches. In the background shows protest signs in a blood marked background. 'Weaknesses' *'Lack of Aggression': Mariska has shown to be the least violent out of all of the Purveyors. Because of this Mariska will transition attacks that are seemingly near-harmless that do not enter a degree of severe danger unless persistently provoked. *'Open Environment': Mariska's environment during her confrontation with Juliet makes Mariska wide-open and vulnerable to an attack. *'Right Collar Bone/Arm': Mariska appears to be completely weakened whenever she recieves damage from areas that affect the right side of her body. It can be presumed that this weakens her powers entirely because she can no longer attack with the use of her Sitar. Symbolism Mariska appears to symbolize Swan's inner most passionate feelings he had towards Juliet. This can be shown with Mariska's non-aggressive behavior towards her enemies and how her devious intentions aren't openly malevolent. The fact that Mariska was the least violent Purveyor, may symbolize an implication that a part of Swan may actually still had cared for Juliet or that Mariska was what was left of Swan's inner kindness. Quotes *''"This world makes me wanna puke! You're the one who called us here?"'' *''"Master."'' *''"Give us the order, Master! Come on, come on, come on!"'' *''"Those cows, ought to reflesh, their rotting forms, draw near" '' *''"This trip ain't over yet, child."'' *''"We're headed towards...your grave!"'' *''"Ah, sister Juliet. And brother Nick."'' *"Let's travel to the land beyond the Doors of Perception. Step outside the boundaries of your mind, lose yourself in the eternal collective unconscious...and rot." *''"This one was just as insolent. Now, open your heart, and let my music guide you...into the world of everlasting peace...and rot. And Hell."'' *''"Flow on, child, into the rush of chaos and dark..."'' *''"Ahh, YEAH!"'' *''"Oh, the PAIN!"'' *''"Let the darkness spread."'' *''"Accept your plight."'' *"One truth becomes TWO! Two truths become FOUR!" *''"Rot to the BONE."'' *''"Vibrantly!"'' *''"Everything is ALIVE."'' *''"Chaos is all there is!"'' *"Seek the truth before your eyes." *"The gates to the abyss shall open..." *"Hear the thunder and rage of the people, piss on the graves of the fallen warriors, and pray your soul rot away..." *"Ambition, courage, pride, prayers, freedom, nourishment, despair, atonement, chaos..." *"A trillion butterflies dance, engulfing the world, their fluttering wings eating away at our souls..." *"Red, blue, white, blue, green, brown, cyan, magenta, yellow, black..." *"Time is always cruel, iron is always cold, flames always burn..." *"Close your eyes sweet, believe in all that I am, and let the corruption seep up from the base of your heart..." *''"Surrender your body to me, abandon what you call yourself, and rot to your very core..."'' *''"Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"'' > "My life, O King, for Your evil plan!" *"Heavy... Peace out. WAY out..." Trophies/Achievements References *She bears a striking resemblance to Riruka Himezono, Reiko's psychotic twin sister and main antagonist of the horror manga series Reiko the Zombie Shop. Also, Riruka becomes a zombie (albeit the zombie servant of fellow necromancer Chikuro) after being killed and taken to Hell in the seventh volume of the manga. *She also vaguely resembles Marceline from Adventure Time. ''Aside from both of them being undead tricksters and having black hair, Marceline plays a bass and Mariska a sitar. *Mariska's heterochromia may be a reference to Paula, a character that appeared in the video game, Shadows of the Damned another video game made by Suda51. Both character's eye colors match. Trivia/Notes *Her right eye appears to be blinded, as it doesn't match the other, and has a blurry iris. *Mariska is never seen standing up, with the exception of concept and render artwork. *She is the least violent Dark Purveyor. *Her aura/energy color is green. *Her name means "Bitter" in Hebrew. *In the Concept Art, it shows that Mariska was originally going to have frizzy hair, sagged breasts, elongated veils on her sleeves, less prominent stitches and a face that looks much younger than the one seen in the game. It can be presumed that these changes were made to contrast her from Juliet. *She is ''#19 ''in the Zombie Album. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' Mariska making peace sign.JPG|Mariska making a peace sign Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Mariska 01.jpg|Mariska's Fact Screen Mariska.png|Mariska's Fact Screen in the trailer Pieces.png|Mariska moments before her Fact Screen Mariska in Japan.png|Mariska's Fact Screen in the Japanese Trailer 'Concept Art' Mariskaa.JPG|Mariska in the Zombie Album Mariska full size.JPG|Mariska's Concept Art Full Body Mariska Concept Art.JPG|"Multiple" Mariskas 'In-Game Images''' Mariska as Rosalind.png|Mariska disguised as Rosalind Mariska Gameplay1.png|Mariska vs Juliet Mariska during Gameplay1.png|Mariska being shot Glass Mariska.png|The weakening of Mariska Mariska Angle.png|Mariska at an alternative angle Lollipop-Chainsaw-Mariska-2.jpg|A provoked Mariska See Also *Boss Fight: Mariska *Walkthrough *Mariska's Mind *Shawnee Smith Category:Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Deceased